Giselle Gewelle
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Z" - "The Zombie".Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 9 Appearance Giselle has long, dark-colored hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10 Personality Giselle is very lewd, stating Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates. She is also quite sadistic, evident in how she forced several Shinigami to commit suicide after taking over control of them."Bleach" manga; Chapter 580, pages 17-18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice enter her room, with Giselle saying Bambietta made a mess again. When Candice says they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed, Giselle notes Candice likes to "play" with her subordinates, prompting Candice to ask her if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-10 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, the wings of Candice's Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. Noting Candice can use Vollständig, Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, prompting Candice to angrily say she does not wish to use hers either. When Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Vollständig, Giselle says this is scary and states Bambietta is the last person in the world who should use Vollständig before saying Bambietta's fight will end in one second.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 16-17 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Giselle and the other three female Sternritter approach her. Giselle says that they'll take care of her and that they'd be sad if she would be gone.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 16 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, page 17 Giselle confronts several unseated Shinigami, whom she tells to aid Kenpachi instead of attacking her. However, when one of them slashes her across the chest, Giselle stands with a deep wound in her shoulder and points out how they have her blood splattered on them before revealing they are now under her control. Forcing the Shinigami to commit suicide, Giselle discusses how Kenpachi should die with Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice before being startled by an explosion in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12-17 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 : Anyone who has Giselle's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming "corpses" and doing whatever Giselle orders them to do, such as commit suicide. Additionally, Giselle can endure and heal herself of any fatal injuries which she may sustain in activating this power.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 13-15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters